


Different

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper loves Maxie, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for all her help and thanks to the readers!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, characters, or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Different  
Characters Cooper and Maxie  
Pairing: 3M (Cooper/Maxie)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Cooper loves Maxie, no matter what.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for all her help and thanks to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, characters, or anything you recognize.  
Words: 267 without title and ending.

*Different* Drabble

Maxie was different than any other woman I had ever dated. She was blonde and beautiful with a sharp tongue and she always kept me guessing.

Things were never boring when Maxie and I were together, nor were they ever calm, really. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing.

Being with Maxie was exciting and I loved every minute that we spent together and I loved her very much.

She was outspoken about what she wanted or needed and didn’t feel the need to lie whenever she did something that someone else thought was wrong.

Maxie was just being herself; wonderful, amusing, amazing Maxie. She tried so hard to act so tough when I know that all she wanted was someone to love and accept her as she was.

Things between the two of us may have ended on a bad note but no matter what anyone says about our break-up, I’ve never had and never will have any harsh feelings towards Maxie.

I love Maxie and I probably always will. When we were together Maxie made me see things in a different way, a better way and for that I’ll always be grateful for our time together.

So Maxie, wherever you are today, whatever state you’re in while you’re conquering the fashion world, just know that no matter what anyone says, I believe in you and I’ll always be here for you.

It doesn’t matter how far apart we are or how much you’ve changed, because, different or not, you’ll always be the woman who stole my heart and I’d never want to change that.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
